


I Do

by ohbyunchinita



Series: Taeten Moments [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #RiseTaeTen2k16, Fluff, M/M, The other boys are briefly mentioned, Weddings, idk what i did honestly, idk what this is lol, inspired by himym, slight angst, slight dojae, slight jaeyong, slight johnil, slight winkun, slight yusol, taeten - Freeform, taeten being cute, taeten being emotional, taeten being fluffy, tenyong, their names appear like once or twice, wow i use slight way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: Taeyong held Ten's hand tightly, too afraid to let go, too scared that he'll wake up and realize that this is just a dream. "And I thank every god there was, there is and there ever will be... That I saw you here on my wedding day. And I had the courage to be selfish, the courage to fight for you. I love you so much. Words can't even begin to describe it," he said with so many emotions playing in his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my 3 am thoughts are like bffs now lol
> 
> English isnt my first language so... hehehehe im sorry
> 
> Listen to Hozier's Better Love, Cherry Wine and Work Song as you read this.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He whispers to himself as he watched the people mingling and laughing amongst themselves.

  
It's been a few years since Ten came to Seoul and since he last saw you-know-who. It's been great. He went back to Chicago, reunited with his best friend, went to a decent university and graduated with flying colors. He's working for a huge company in LA and is currently the Chairman's favorite due to his bubbly personality and perseverance. Some people call him a kissass but, really, Ten is just a hardworking and determined employee who would go the distance to someday build his own empire.

  
"Well, I'm getting married and i'm, like, your best friend," Jaehyun replies, ending his reverie.

  
"Uhm, excuse me. I'm Ten's best friend," Johnny scoffs from beside him.

  
Ten rolls his eyes. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a room somewhere, freaking out because you're getting married?"

  
Jaehyun shrugs. "Nah, I'm good," he answers nonchalantly.

  
"Who are you even marrying? It's only been a few months since we last saw each other and you're already getting married." Ten frowns at his friend.

  
"Long story. All you need to know is that my dad set me up with his best friend's son. We met once when we were kids, then again in a blind date set up by our parents, I told my parents that I'm gonna have to pass though he's an okay guy but, next thing you know, boom, I'm engaged."

  
Johnny shakes his head and sighs. "Parents; they'll never get us," he says.

  
Ten nods in approval. He scans the place for any familiar faces from the brief time he spent studying in Seoul. So far, he's seen Jaehyun's other half (as Johnny likes to call him), Doyoung; Taeil, the guy who breaks down at the simplest things; that Japanese kid and his sidekick, Yuta and Hansol; that cute Chinese boy and the scary although dumb gymnast who's basically attached to his hip, Kun and Sicheng; and Mark, the kid that always hung around you-know-who. If Mark's here then, surely, he is, too.

  
"Who're you looking for?" Johnny asks as Jaehyun disappears to who knows where.

  
"No one in particular," Ten shrugs. "You know, just friends from college."

  
"Uh huh," Johnny replies, unconvinced.

  
Ten chose not to say anything and kept quiet while his eyes roam the chapel. He's taken aback when he notices a few of his colleagues. And he is shocked, to say the least, when he sees the Chairman himself approaching him.

  
He panicked, the Korean in him suddenly took over and Ten bowed then mumbled a "good day, Mr. Lee" almost instinctively when the man was in front of him.

The Chairman laughed at his awkward behavior and even patted his shoulder.

"Chittaphon, we're not in the office. You don't need to do that. Just do what you usually do when we're at work," Mr. Lee says with a gentle smile.

  
Ten nods and eyes the man with curiosity. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why—"

  
"Uncle!" Johnny interjects. Mr. Lee glances at his way and grins when he sees Johnny.

  
"Johnny boy, where have you been, you brat?!" The older man says playfully while messing Johnny's hair.

  
Johnny groans and whines for the man to stop. The Chairman chuckles and hugs the boy. "It's been a long time, uncle," the Chicago boy says fondly.

  
Ten watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded. Johnny, in the decade they've been friends, has never mentioned that he knew the Lee's.

  
"Chittaphon, you were about to ask something. What was it?" Mr. Lee asks.

  
"Uhm, uh," Ten stutters as he fumbles with the hem of his suit. "I—uhm—I w-was just—uhm—"

Some of his colleagues noticed him and the Chairman, and have approached them. They looked at Ten for a second then focused on the head of the company. Then Jaehyun came out of nowhere and grinned when he saw Mr. Lee. They hugged and the man thanked Jaehyun for choosing his son. Jaehyun looked at him and asked him if he's okay. The Chairman asked him how he knew Jaehyun. And Johnny snorted when he realized his uncle called Ten by his real name. Taeyong's sister appeared, too, chatting him up immediately.

  
Everything's happening too fast, everyone is speaking all at once and it's making Ten dizzy. Suddenly, the huge chapel was way too crowded. Ten doesn't even realize that he's hyperventilating. His face is pale and his hands are shaking.

  
"Dad."

  
One word from a particular voice was all it took for Ten to lose his shit. He looked at the source of the voice and passed out when he saw what he feared most.

_  
"Taeyong."_

 

 

"Ten. Ten. Chittaphon. Ten," he hears someone call as his consciousness returns slowly. He can feel someone slapping his face and it really hurt. He swings his arm and hits whoever is slapping him. And jugding by the groan that the person let out, Ten hit him pretty hard.

  
He opens his eyes and sees Johnny nursing his cheek.

  
"You punched me," Johnny accuses.

  
Ten rolls his eyes. "You're such a drama queen. I didn't punch you. And it wasn't even that hard," he retaliates.

  
Ten stretches his limbs and groans in satisfaction as Johnny sits on a chair while still holding onto his slightly red cheek.

  
"What happened?" Ten breaks the silence.

  
"Well, you passed out when you saw the groom. Everyone panicked, Taeyong carried you here himself and uncle even called an ambulance, but they said you're okay. You just need to rest because you are clearly stressed," Johnny explains.

  
His breath hitches when he remembers what transpired before he passed out. "How long have I been asleep?" Ten asks.

  
"Almost an hour or so. You didn't miss the wedding, don't worry. There's still a few minutes before it starts." Johnny spoke with difficulty and massaged his probably broken jaw (he's overreacting).

  
Ten can't believe that he somehow forgot that he works for Taeyong's dad. He even saw and worked with Taeyong's sister a couple times but he still forgot. He remembered a conversation he had with her a few weeks back. She said something about Taeyong marrying someone else and she was really disappointed because she likes Ten far better than who his brother was marrying. He didn't quite catch what the older woman said. He was busy making a report for the project they're working on when she brought it up.

  
Ten sits up slowly as his head is still spinning. He regulates his breathing and massages his temples. Seeing Taeyong is stressing him out. He didn't really look at the wedding invitation Jaehyun sent him. Johnny just asked him a few days ago if he's ready for their friend's wedding. He had no idea what he was talking about. Johnny rolled his eyes like the drama queen that he is, dragged Ten somewhere and they went suit shopping. He was still confused because he has a lot of suits back at their apartment, why did he have to buy another one? That's when Jaehyun video called them and asked his supposed best men, Johnny and Ten (Doyoung is also his best man and yes, he can have three because he's Jaehyun), when they're coming to Seoul. Ten asked him why and Jaehyun frowned at him. The latter said that it's for his wedding and then he remembered the wedding invitation sitting on the desk in his bedroom. He didn't really have time to look at his mails due to his work.

  
"I'm starting to think that you don't love me anymore, hyung," Jaehyun sulked.

  
Ten smiled sheepishly and apologized. He immediately booked the earliest flight he can take to Seoul because Johnny is leaving in a few hours and he can't not be at his best friend's wedding.

  
A knock on the door snaps them both out of their reverie. Jaehyun opens the door carefully and smiles when he sees that Ten is awake.

  
"Thank God, you're awake," Jaehyun sighs. He walked to where Ten was and sat down next to him on the couch. "So," he trails off. "I'm marrying Taeyong hyung."

Ten looked at his best friend and smiled at him. "Yeah, wow. Time does change people, huh," he quips.

  
"Are you okay, hyung?" Jaehyun looked at him in the eyes, his question full of sincerity. Ten knows he isn't just asking about his current state of mind.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I've already taken a power nap," the Thai boy chuckles and nudges the younger.

  
Jaehyun engulfed him in a tight hug and buried his face in Ten's neck. "Hyung, I—" Jaehyun started but the older stopped him.  
"You don't have to say anything," Ten reassured while hugging the boy back. "I don't have to know. I completely understand."

  
Jaehyun suddenly started crying and apologized to his best friend. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want this to happen. They forced us to do it," he wailed. "I told them that I don't want to marry Taeyong hyung. I thought hyung would also feel the same because I know how much he loved you but he said that he was okay with it. I wanted to stop this wedding at all cost and I thought inviting you would make him realize that he still loves you," he sobbed uncontrollably. "Hyung, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I am so sorry."

  
Ten hugged the boy tighter and ran his hand comfortingly down his back. "It's not your fault, Jae. You don't have to apologize. It's okay," he comforted his best friend. "I guess you thought wrong. Taeyong didn't love me and he's already happy with you. Don't cry, Jae. It's your wedding day."

  
The younger cried even harder. "Hyung," he whined. "Please, talk to Taeyong hyung. I can't and I don't want to get married. Not now, not to him."

  
"Look, who's finally freaking out," Ten chuckled, eliciting another whine from Jaehyun. "I can't," he sighed. "He's already decided and no one can stop him, you know that."

  
Jaehyun detached himself from Ten's embrace. "It wouldn't hurt to try, hyung," he said while wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

  
"Jae's right," Johnny interjected, surprising the said boy.

  
"I didn't see you there, hyung. You surprised me," Jaehyun whined with a pout on his lips. Ten can't believe this child is getting married.

  
There's another knock on the door that intrigues them. The person opened the door with a sheepish smile.

  
"Jae, three minutes," Taeyong says but his eyes are on Ten. He gaze lingered for a few seconds but snapped out of it when Ten cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but he can't find the right words to say, so he left without a word. He sighed once he's closed the door. He heard their conversation and he wanted to tell Ten that he did love him, he still does and he's not happy with Jaehyun but he can't. The timing isn't right. It's just never right.

  
"Look at you," Ten doted. "Let's fix you up so you won't look like total shit." He chuckled as his best friend pouted.

  
Jaehyun faced his hyung while Ten styled his hair, fix his make up and straightened his suit.

  
"You're wrong, hyung," Jaehyun said, his eyes closed, as Ten put some powder on his face.

  
The sentence alone held so much meaning and so many questions but he didn't say anything. He kept quiet and helped his best friend get ready for his wedding.

  
"He loves you," the younger boy mumbled.

  
Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ten's eyes. The latter's hand froze on his cheek.

  
"Jae," Ten whispered, his eyes full of unspoken feelings.

  
Another knock on the door broke their moment. The three looked at the door and saw Jaehyun's mother.

  
"It's time, Yoonoh," Mrs. Jung said with a gentle smile.

  
Jaehyun sighed. "I-I'll be right there, mom," he mumbled under his breath. He stood up and hugged his best friend one more time. "I'll make this right, hyung."

Ten looked at him with confusion written all over his face. He was about to ask what he meant but Jaehyun was already out the door. He sighed and shook his head.

  
"Come on, Johnny hyung," he urged. "Let's get this over and done with."  
  
  
Johnny stood up from his seat then they went to their places. Ten turned to look at Jaehyun and gave him an encouraging smile. The younger nodded at him despite looking distracted.

  
Ten felt happy knowing that his best friend is marrying Taeyong. Sure, it hurts just a little but he'll get over it. Taeyong is in good hands.

  
As an organ started playing the wedding march, Ten took a deep breath. He prays that he won't have a breakdown in the middle of the ceremony, in front of all these people. It's quite weird, though, that Ten is walking down the aisle along with Johnny and Doyoung a.k.a. Jaehyun's two other best men. Why can't Taeyong walk down the aisle? Why does Jaehyun have to? But it is his wedding, so Ten won't argue.

  
When it was Ten's turn to walk, his lips quivered as everyone looked at him. He set his gaze anywhere but the people sitting around the chapel. His eyes landed on Taeyong. He never really noticed him until now. Taeyong still looks the same except for his hair. He isn't sporting his platinum hair anymore, instead his hair is a light brown, softening his strong features. He looks exquisite with his tight black suit and cornflower blue tie. His body that used to look weak and fragile, is, now, strong and solid. He has muscles here and there that made him look even more gorgeous. His lips are set in a thin line, contemplating something, while his eyes are on Ten. His eyes still spoke wonders, burning with passion and desire. Ten felt as though he's being sucked into a whirlpool. It's dizzying yet comforting. It seemed like forever as they stared into each other's eyes but, before long, Ten reached the altar and stood next to Doyoung who was already there. From where he was standing, he saw Taeyong's sister who grinned at him. He smiled back at the older woman whom he kept in touch with all these years. She really likes Ten for his brother and still roots for them. He just laughs at her when she starts talking about their past.

  
Johnny followed him shortly. After a few of Jaehyun and Taeyong's relatives have walked down the aisle, *the doors closed.

  
Everyone held their breaths as they stood. Then the doors opened again and revealed a distressed-looking Jaehyun, who was forcing a smile, being escorted by his parents.

  
The guests cooed at Jaehyun, assuming that he was nervous because he is, after all, getting married. But other thoughts are occupying the young man's mind. He can't get married to Taeyong. He just can't. His legs trembled as he continued walking. When they reached the altar, he looked at his parents, his eyes pleading. He talked to them when the doors closed briefly. They chuckled at him and told him that it's just wedding jitters. Except it isn't. They didn't listen even when he told them a million times before this wedding that he can't and won't marry Taeyong. If he marries Taeyong today, he won't just hurt himself but a lot of people around him. He can't go through with this wedding.

  
Jaehyun looked at Taeyong once his parents have passed him onto the older boy and have taken their seats. He held the older's forearms.

  
"Hyung, are you sure about this?" Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong. "You know, you can still walk out and I won't ever resent you."

  
Taeyong hesitated, his eyes wandering somewhere behind Jaehyun, before answering. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to marry you, Jae."

  
"No, you don't," he retorted. "Your hesitance just proved that you don't. And I don't either. Let's stop this before we both regret it, please."

  
The guests looked curiously at the couple who were whispering among each other, wondering what's taking so long.

  
"Jae, I swore to both our parents. I just can't break that because of my selfishness. I can't live with that on my conscience," Taeyong said with eyes full of doubt.

  
"But you can live a life full of regret and uncertainty?" Jaehyun asked, silencing the older. "Hyung, be selfish for once in your life. Don't always do the right thing, do what you want, what your heart wants. You won't be punished for doing what you really want. I know you want to be with Ten hyung. We both don't want to do this."

  
Without the knowledge of the two men, some guests started whispering themselves because of the pair who were hesitating. Their parents worried about their children who're delaying the ceremony.

  
Taeyong looked behind Jaehyun where Ten stood. Ten looked amazing. He still looks beautiful in Taeyong's eyes even with dark circles beneath his eyes, wrinkles forming on his forehead and disheveled hair. A bunch of what if's popped in his mind as he looked at his former lover. What if they were still together, would he be marrying Ten instead of Jaehyun? What if he was brave enough to fight for him, would Ten stay? What if he became selfish and chose the love of his life, would his parents still love him? What if he told Ten that he still loves him, would he take him back? What if he married Jaehyun today, would he learn to love him or would his memories with Ten still haunt him? There are too many what if's floating around his head, too many memories coming back to haunt him, too much emotion taking over him. But one thought stuck to his head.

  
"I can't marry you," Taeyong said aloud, making everyone gasp in shock.

  
Jaehyun nodded in understanding. "We both want different things," he trailed off as he looked at Doyoung, leaving the boy flabbergasted.

  
The guests stood from their seats and murmured their own opinion. Taeyong's sister looked like she wanted to jump up and down from joy if her husband didn't calm her down. Taeyong and Jaehyun's parents had their brows knitted together in confusion. Johnny was whispering something to Ten, who's still in shock. Doyoung stood there, rigid and still speechless.

 

  
  
"I want to be selfish," Taeyong started, his gaze directed at Ten. "I want to do what I was too afraid to do before. I want to be brave enough to love you, cherish you, protect you, fight for you and be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to be honest with you and tell you everything. I want to be your life support as you are mine," he paused to gather his thoughts for a moment. "I want to be there for your big moments. I want to cry with you, laugh with you, sit with you in front of the television while we talk about our day. I want to see and know who you really are, without your defenses, in all your vulnerability. I want to hold you at night, knowing that you'll still be there tomorrow. I want to give you everything that I have, everything that I am." He looked deep into his lover's eyes that screamed love and adoration for him. "I want you all to myself. I want to tell the world how much I love you. I want to grow old with you. I want to worship you because you are beautiful and amazing, and loving, and passionate, and you're so perfect to me. I want to lay the world at your feet." He paused to catch his breath. "I want you, all of you. Every stupid mistake, every tear, every joyful moment, every flaw, every petty fight at 2 in the morning, every thought, every weird craving, every sudden surge of adrenaline, every fear, every ounce of love, every kiss, every pent up frustration, every beat of your heart, every insecurity, every lazy day, every childish tantrum, every worry, every loving stare, every moment of everyday, every part, every single inch of you; I want everything that you have to offer. I want to hold your hand and never let go. Ever." Taeyong held Ten's hand tightly, too afraid to let go, too scared that he'll wake up and realize that this is just a dream. "And I thank every god there was, there is and there ever will be... That I saw you here on my wedding day. And I had the courage to be selfish, the courage to fight for you. I love you so much. Words can't even begin to describe it," he said with so many emotions playing in his eyes.

  
Ten smiled brightly as tears flowed from his eyes. He couldn't believe that he's marrying his first love in the same chapel that he was supposed to get married in three years ago. The place didn't feel cold and haunted anymore. It felt warmer, full of love and ghost-free.

  
Everyone's happy for them. Taeyong's parents still accepted him and even urged him to marry Ten sooner rather than later. His parents love Ten, especially his dad. Jaehyun is contented with his life with Doyoung. The former's parents were disappointed but they learned to accept that their son and Taeyong just weren't meant to be. Taeyong's sister and her husband had their first child a year ago (and Taeyong and Ten are spoiling him). Johnny is still the same but happier since he and Taeil got back together (who knew that they'll end up together). And Ten's coworkers are even more jealous and salty because he's marrying the current Chairman of the Lee empire (yes, bitches, be jealous because they aren't breaking up anytime soon and the Chairman is hot as hell).

  
"Do you, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, take Lee Taeyong as your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

  
"I do," Ten answered in between sobs.

  
"Do you, Lee Taeyong, take Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul as your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked him next.

  
"I do," Taeyong said without thinking twice.

**Author's Note:**

> *the closing of the doors thing is done here in ph but im not sure about other countries so i'm just explaining lol and let's just pretend gay marriages are done in sokor even if it's far from reality
> 
> I hope you liked it? Hehe i'm not even sure what i did here i just you know wanted to write smth so here u go i hope you enjoyed it~ xx


End file.
